Just Another Pretty Face
by lightsoul
Summary: Dont worry, Dobe. Your not in love with me. You've only fallen for my face...everyone does. Naruto's brow creases. Wwhat? I am in love with you, not your looks! What kind of a person do you think i am? Sasuke stared blankly. Then...Prove it.
1. Chapter 1

_Just another pretty face…_

_That's all I am, huh…? _Dark eyes looked down at the concrete side walk, remembering the past. He removed one hand his pocket to put his earphone back in place, the other hand turning up the volume to his ipod still concealed in his pocket. The music blared loud enough so that passers by could hear, but he didn't care…not at all.

_She's a fast love professional  
Crafty, bold & beautiful  
Stage right  
Lock eyes  
I swear it's magical._

From across the street a pair of bright blue eyes locked onto the brooding boy. Naruto, the 'New kid on the block' had just finished unpacking his room when the door bell rang. The person at the door was the next door neighbor, Kiba. They were making conversation on the steps of Naruto's stoop.

"Who's that…?" He asks as if mesmerized. Kiba looked over his shoulder and spotted who Naruto was talking about. Immediately his face scrunched up.

"That's Sasuke…He's a real ass." Naruto heard nothing that Kiba said other than 'Sasuke'.

_Her name is Melanie   
Says she digs my melodies  
Likes how I move  
Thinks I'm cool  
That's what she said to me_

Sasuke could practically felt someone staring at him. Shivers traveled up and down his spine as he slowly looked across the street. His black eyes met with a bright blue pair. Naruto notices that he had been caught staring and did the only thing he could, smile sheepishly.

Sasuke blinked, then blinked again and turned away. He knew that stare…He hated it. It made him feel like a type of exotic animal on display or something.

_Big stage, bright lights  
Short love, long nights  
Frequent flights through the skies to see stars  
I come back to town  
She's hanging around   
It still feels so real  
But we can't go too far_

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, letting it roll around in his mouth like taste testing a fine wine. Kiba looked at him strangely.

"Naruto, you okay?" Naruto was snapped out of his daze and looked at his neighbor. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

_Her favorite colors be platinum & gold  
She only loves in stereo  
She only loves in stereo  
I should know cuz I've seen it before  
I think I've gotta let her go  
She only loves in stereo_

"Sorry, I was lost in thought…." Kiba frowned.

"Alright I have to go. But if you need a tour guide around town let me know if not I'll se you in the morning to take you to school. Naruto nodded and walked back inside.

_Turn on the video   
Oh my goodness, there she goes  
Now I'm hot  
Seems I'm not the only one she knows  
Name-dropping everyday  
I still want her anyway  
I like how she moves  
Think she's cool_

Sasuke rounded the corner, pausing and looking back to see if the blond was still staring. He wasn't… Sasuke frowned as he looked at the 'SOLD!' sign on the lawn. His frown deepened when he remembered who lived in that house before…

Sasuke's frown disappeared and his eyes softened as he remembered the touches, that voice…those eyes…

As soon as the frown disappeared it was back, even worst. Sasuke 'tsked' and continued on his way.

_My favorite getaway   
Big stage, bright lights  
Short love, long nights  
Déjà vu, yeah we do it again  
Off to the next town  
She's on to the next round  
Let it go, we both know  
That it's all gonna end_

'_There was nothing there…' That's what he told me. 'You were…just a pretty face Sasuke. You looked like something I wanted and when I got it…you weren't what I expected…'_

'_I'm sorry.' He said that and walked out of my life._

_Her favorite colors be platinum & gold  
She only loves in stereo  
She only loves in stereo  
I should know cuz I've seen it before  
I think I've gotta let her go  
She only loves in stereo_

Sasuke walked up he steps to his home and fished out his keys. Thrusting the silver key in roughly he turned the knob and jerked open the door, slamming it behind him. '_I'm Home!'_

He walked into the living room and stared blankly at his silver haired guardian as he lazed on the couch reading another 'Novel'

_Bridge she fell in love with the radio  
It wasn't really me  
So I had to let her go  
Just ask any DJ back in her hometown  
She likes to get around  
Just watch as she gets down_

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke. "Yo." He said and smiled. You could tell since his trademark turtleneck was missing.

"Hn." Sasuke replied not really looking at Kakashi anymore.

"How was your interview?" Kakashi asked truly interested. Sasuke shrugged, slowly taking off his black sweater revealing his white shirt with the 'Eclectic1' logo.

"So that means they'll be thinking about it?"

_Her favorite colors be platinum & gold  
She only loves in stereo  
She only loves in stereo  
I should know cuz I've seen it before  
I think I've gotta let her go  
She only loves in stereo…_

"Well…" Sasuke said, the first words since he left his interview. "They said they liked the story and the way I write." Sasuke took a seat next to Kakashi.

"Oh by the way. We're going to visit the new family that moved Dai-kun's old house." Kakashi said cheerily…a little too cheerily. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"Whatever…" He whispered coldly getting up and walking to his room where he plopped down on his bed.

_There's someone out there for everyone…_

_What a load._

_(I finally sat down and wrote this. I don't think it's very good though._

_R&R)_

_The song Sasuke was listening to was Stereo by John Legend_

_And Eclectic is a project I'm working on._


	2. Chapter 2

Two years prior

The room was dimly lit; the setting to the lamp on the night stand had been set to low. The T.V. was on but the two boys sitting on the bed weren't paying attention to what was on. They we're to preoccupied with staring into each others eyes. Honey golden brow looked down into almost black eyes with warmth.

"So." Sasuke said, shifting to get more comfortable, his head lying in the other boys lap. "This is what being in a relationship is like…" It was a question but it needed not to be answered. The boy above him smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair, looking back up at the T.V. Suddenly Sasuke sat up and stretched before placing his back against the wall next to the older boy.

"You know Sasuke…" The other boy looked at Sasuke beside him.

"Daichi…?" Sasuke questioned looking at the older boy. Daichi leaned in and kissed Sasuke chastely.

"You know I love you right?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his vision blocked by a black pillow. Groaning Sasuke rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. _Yeah fucking right…_ Sasuke thought bitterly to himself. He hated that dream…it reminded him of how stupid he was for believing in love. There was a soft tapping at his door.

"What?" Sasuke said hoarsely.

"Get dressed; we're meeting the new neighbors in a few minutes." Sasuke frowned.

"Alright." He called back. Sitting up he slung his legs off the edge of the bed and sighed. Slowly walking over to his closet he peered inside looking at all the black and white… '_I really need new clothes…'_

Picking out a pair of black shorts with white stitching. Tossing onto the bad behind him he went in search of a suitable shirt.

_No, no, no, no, no, no…nnnnnno, no, no, no-wait! No…no. _Sasuke glared at all his shirts, trying to make them burst into flame. Nothing fit his mood…His eyebrow rose when he spotted something lying on his closet floor. Picking it up he immediately recognized it. It belonged to Daichi…It was a white short sleeve shirt with the Sharingan logo on the front in red.

There was a sudden banging at the door which caused Sasuke to jump a little. "Sasuke hurry up!" Kakashi yelled through the wooden door. Sasuke sighed and took of the shirt he fell asleep in and slipped on the other shirt. Quickly he pulled on the shorts and then his black sweater, leaving it open so the Sharingan would show. Grabbing his Ipod he headed out the door.

-------------------------------

Kakashi knocked silently on the door, Sasuke by his side looking impassive as usual. Sasuke looked up at his guardian wondering why he had decided to wear his turtle neck over his mouth…He thought he stopped that six years ago … There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the door.

"Naruto! Get the door!" A yell was heard.

"Alright already!" Another yell. Then it sounded like something slammed face first into the door. The door swung open revealing a blond boy, rubbing his nose, with his eyes clinched.

"Well hello there Naruto." Kakashi said happily. The blond slightly opened his eyes.

"Oh, hi Kakashi…" Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and caught sight of the boy next to him. He couldn't breath. It was the dark haired boy he had been daydreaming about for hours…now at his door step. All motor functions ceased and he barely registered he was slightly drooling.

"Um…Naruto." Kakashi questioned waving his hand in front of the blond. Kakashi sweat dropped. "We'll just let ourselves in." Kakashi walked past the blond with Sasuke in toe. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he gave a last glance at the apparently retarded blond. After they left Naruto snapped out of it. Realizing that he just made an idiot of himself he slammed his head against the door frame.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "And how do you know him?" Kakashi looked down at him, smiling. "I worked with him for a while…"

Sasuke looked like he was thinking, his brows creasing. "You were his…therapist?"

"Yup, Naruto witnessed his parents death. He was traumatized and had to be placed in an orphanage." Kakashi turned into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Sounds a lot like you, no?" Sasuke frowned before taking his place next to Kakashi. A second later Naruto came in dragging his feet and sat in the loveseat across the room, trying not to make eye contact with Sasuke. A minute a tan man entered the room, hair wet like had just got out of the shower.

"Hello Kakashi-san." He grinned

"Hi there Iruka-chan." Kakashi said in a sing song voice. It made Sasuke cringe, it reminded Sasuke of _him_. Iruka blushed and glared at the silver haired man.

"I said don't call me that!" Kakashi only smiled in return. Iruka's eye twitched before looking at Naruto. "Naruto can you set up the table?" Iruka said as more of an order than a question.

"Uh…sure." Naruto passed the three in the living room, still not making eye contact with Sasuke.

"You know Iruka…" Kakashi stated. "This used to be the home of the Akamatsu family." Sasuke's fist clenched.

"Oh?" Iruka said, interested.

"Yeah, they had a boy named Daichi. He was quite the jock. Even though Daichi was two years older then Sasuke, the two were best friends." The temperature around Sasuke dropped several degrees. All unnoticed by the two adults.

"Oh, two years. How old is Sasuke?"

"Seventeen." Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh? Well Naruto is fifteen now. Maybe you and Naruto could become that close of friends? That's what he needs right now…In his last school he got bullied a lot…" Iruka looked of into the distance. While Sasuke closed his eyes. _That wont happen…_

"Iruka! The table is set!"

"Shall we?" Kakashi said, getting up from the couch.

(I know, crappy place to leave off but, Feh.)

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_I hurt myself today_

Dinner had been…nice…Well for Naruto anyway. He got to sit there for about thirty minutes staring at his new infatuation. Kakashi got to talk with Iruka, which Sasuke was getting suspicious about. And Sasuke got to take in the situation listening to his Ipod.

_to see if I still feel.  
I focus on the pain,  
the only thing that's real._

When Kakashi turned toward Sasuke and said something Sasuke frowned and took one of the earphones out of his ear. "What?"

"Why don't you and Naruto go up to his room while Iruka and I have a chat?" Hearing his name being said Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?" He looked at the too adults.

_The needle tears a hole;  
the old familiar sting,  
try to kill it all away,  
but I remember everything._

"Take Sasuke up to your room for a while." Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke, willing the blush away but only making it worse. By now Sasuke knew Naruto liked him, it didn't take a genius to notice all the staring.

"Alright." He mumbled, getting up from his seat and heading toward the stairs, stopping momentarily waiting for Sasuke to get up. Sasuke frowned and looked at his guardian questioningly. He only got a smile in return.

Sighing Sasuke got up, putting his earphones back in place, and followed Naruto.

_what have I become,   
my sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know  
goes away in the end,_

Naruto flipped the switch on his wall brightening his room. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight, papers tossed everywhere, clothes tossed haphazardly on the floor. There was even an orange shirt on his computer monitor. Naruto scratched the back of his head and muttered something about being presentable. _Didn't you JUST move in here…?_

Sasuke walked past the blond and plopped down in a chair at a desk. He strummed his fingers on the wood desk to the tune of the guitar. Eyes wandering they caught sight of a drawing, by now Naruto was clearing away his computer area, Sasuke picked up the paper.

_and you could have it all:  
my empire of dirt,  
I will let you down,  
I will make you hurt._

"He-hey!" The drawing was snatched out of his hands by the blond. Sasuke looked up questioningly to Naruto, who was crumpling the paper and tossing it away.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke's low voice caught Naruto by surprise.

"H-huh?" Naruto asked, turning around only to be caught in those dark eyes.

"Why did you throw that away…?" Sasuke turned back to the wooden desk, picking up another paper and un-crumpled it. "It was good." The one Sasuke was now holding was a different variation of the previous one. It was a fox Hanyou…_I think that's what there called. _Golden hair, red tipped, and a serene look on his face.

_I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair:  
full of broken thoughts,  
I cannot repair._

Naruto tilted his head at the raven hared boy. "You think so?" Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and peered over his shoulder. His face scrunched up. "I hate that one…" He stated. Sasuke shrugged placing the drawing back down. "Hey um…Can I see your Ipod?" Again Sasuke shrugged and handed it over to the blond. Looking at the screen Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "You like Johnny Cash?"

"I like all music." Sasuke said getting up from the desk and moved over to the computer, waking it up from hibernation while Naruto went through his music. Looking at his Desktop he could tell that Naruto was a big Anime fan. It was a picture of Wolfwood from Trigun.

_Beneath the stains of time,  
the feelings disappear.  
You are someone else,  
I am still right here_.

All the folders on his desktop contained anime from Azumanga Daioh to Full Metal Alchemist. There was also art from different artist and a bunch of Fan art. _Hm…great…Another Anime freak. Like there aren't enough of those._

"You like Anime?" Sasuke heard Naruto say from behind him.

"A little I guess."

"Which is your favorite?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh…" Naruto said, sounding disappointed.

_What have I become,   
my sweetest friend?  
Everyone I know  
goes away in the end,_

Naruto was about to say something when he heard a ringing. Digging in his pocket Sasuke brought out a cell phone. Looking at the caller I.D. his eye twitched. Flipping it open he said. "What!?" Irritated.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" The voice was so loud Naruto heard it.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies on Saturday." Sasuke was about to reject her offer when the door opened, Kakashi sticking his head.

_and you could have it all:  
my empire of dirt.  
I will let you down,  
I will make you hurt._

"Guess what were doin Saturday!" Kakashi said cheerily. For Kakashi to sound so happy it could only mean disaster.

"Sakura, I'll go." He said into the phone.

"Oh, okay Sasuke…wait did you say yes?"

"I'm not repeating myself." He said before hanging up and shoving the phone back in his pocket. "Sorry Kakashi, I'm going to the movies Saturday." Sasuke said satisfied.

"That's even better, your taking Naruto then."

_If I could start again,  
a million miles away,  
I will keep myself,  
I would find a way._

Eh, a bit of a boring chapter…but oh well. And the song was Hurt by Johnny Cash.The song didn't really have anything to do with anything…and if you find it does in some way…then it was planned and I'm a genius)

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sighed as he stepped into the car with Kakashi. Fastening his seatbelt he stared forward while Kakashi started the car. Taking off, Kakashi smiled under his mask and glanced over to Sasuke.

"It's so nice of you to have agreed to take Naruto to the movies." Kakashi said happily.

"It didn't agree to anything…and where are we going?" Sasuke asked looking out of the window.

"We're going to pick up Itachi from his friends house." Kakashi said taking a right.

"I don't see why _he _didn't have to come with us…" He muttered.

"Now we both know that he's very busy with his college work." Kakashi said seriously.

"Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled as the stopped. Kakashi started to honk the horn. After a minute of so, Itachi exited the house they were parked in front of. Itachi walked to the passenger's door and opened it.

"In the back Sasuke." Itachi said, not leaving any room for arguing. Sasuke huffed but undid his seatbelt and hopped in the back seat. Re-buckling his seatbelt he glared at the back of Itachi's head.

"So…how was studying?" Kakashi tried to make conversation.

"Fine." Itachi said with a small, _small_ smile. '_He's happy about something…'_

"Oh?" Kakashi said trying to drag the conversation on a bit longer. But after a minute of no response he tried something else. "A family moved into the Akamatsu's old house." At this Itachi's eyebrow quirked. He glanced at the rearview mirror to see the scowl on Sasuke's face.

"Who moved in?" Itachi asked amused.

"You remember Iruka, right?"

"Yeah."

"He and his Adopted son Naruto moved in." Kakashi tapped his chin, not really paying attention to the road anymore. "Come to think of it…" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"This Saturday I was going to help Iruka with a problem he has…and I was hoping you could help."

"I'll see if not busy." Itachi said, not really caring.

"So!" Kakashi took a sharp turn. "Who's hungry!?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

- - - - - - - -

Walking into their house, Itachi said goodnight to them both and headed to his room, while Sasuke headed to his own. Walking over to his desk, he turned on the monitor waking up his computer. Opening up Firefox he checked is e-mail. An eyebrow arched when he spotted a new email. It was from a site he had signed up for.

From: Twin Dragon.Subject: Do you mind?

Twin Dragon was a site that Sasuke had subscribed for writers and artists. You would send in writing or an art piece. If you are a writer they would pair you up with an artist to share ideas. It as a community that Sasuke wasn't well known but it was a good place to place his work.

Clicking the link, he opened the e-mail. It read…

_Hey Harvester!_

_I'm Kyuubi! I'm kinda new to this site but I saw and read your writing and I really liked. I liked it so much I actually drew its main character. I hope you don't mind. I linked the drawing to this letter._

_Um…if you want to talk more you can reach me on AIM…my screen name is TwoTimeHero._

_We can talk and get to know each other and…Well I'm rambling! Talk to you soon I hope._

Sasuke smirked as he downloaded the picture that was added to the letter. Opening it on the desktop he looked at it carefully. His eyes widened at the drawing.

It was good…very good. _I didn't think anyone could draw Zion the exact way I wanted him to look._ He'd half to talk to this person later.

- - - - - - -

Again, sorry for the shortness. I'll update soon though.

Zion is a character from an original character from Gospel of Zion, a novel I'm workin' on.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday Drama

Naruto's bright blue eyes stared back at him through the full sized mirror. It had been thirty minutes since he started to get dressed and so far he was half way through his closet.

"Why won't Iruka get me new cloths?" Naruto muttered. He jumped slightly when he heard his someone IM him on AIM. Turning around he glared at the name of the person who messaged him.

**RunsWithWolves**: Hey Blondie!

"Kiba…" Naruto sighed and sat down at the desk and replied.

**Kyuubi**: Not now Kiba I'm getting ready for a date

**RunsWithWolves**: A date? You just moved out here.

**Kyuubi: **Well it's not a date…its…I'm going to the movies with some friends.

Naruto blushed and cursed himself for his mistake, now Kiba wasn't going to leave him alone.

**RunsWithWolves: **I reiterate, You just moved here, I'm the only friend you have…

**Kyuubi: **Shut up o Okay so they aren't friends…My dad is going out tonight with this guy Kakashi. So they dumped me with Kakashi's son and we, including his friends, are going to the movies. So let me get dressed in peace.

Naruto started up is Itunes.

**RunsWithWolves: **So who is this Kakashi guy's son?

Naruto was hoping he wouldn't ask.

**Kyuubi: **Sasuke…

**RunsWithWolves: **Dude! Sasuke is an asshole!

**Kyuubi: **It can't be helped…I'm going away, ttyl.

**RunsWithWolves**: Your Funeral…later blondie

_RunsWithWolves has signed off._

Naruto returned to his Itunes and started up one of his favorite songs.

_She says she loves me  
But she comes and goes when she pleases  
When the door shuts  
It's like another papercut_

Getting up from the desk he headed back to the closet and glared at everything. Everything was so…orange. It was his favorite color…but it didn't fit the occasion.

"Damn it." Then it him. Under the bed was a package from one of Iruka's friends. It was full of clothes he said he would never wear because they weren't orange. Diving under the bed he moved the crap he never bothered to pick up out of the way to reveal a black box.

_And now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades  
Claims she loves me  
But she cuts me into pieces_

Pulling it out from under the bed, as if it was the most valuable thing he had ever owned, he sat it on top of his bed. Opening it quickly he looked at all the fresh brand new cloths and smiled.

Mean while a raven-haired boy turned left on the corner. He was driving Kakashi's car, Sakura blabbed on about something in the passengers, she constantly looked back to the backseat which was occupied by Lee and Ino. Sasuke tried his best to block them out with the stereo.

_When I'm sewed up  
Here comes another papercut  
Now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades..._

"So Sasuke." Sasuke looked in the rear-view mirror at Ino.

"Hn."

"What's the kids name again? The kid that were picking up."

"Naruto." Sasuke focused on the road.

"Naruto huh? Is he cute?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, Banshee, I wasn't going to set you up with another guy so you can suck out his soul…" Sasuke said glancing at the rear view mirror.

"Aw Sasuke your so mean." She pouted and crossed her arms. Sakura giggled.

"I think it will be great! Meeting some one who is full of youth!" Lee pumped his fist in the air. Sakura giggled again while Ino whacked Lee in the back of the head. Sasuke smirked and returned his eyes to the road. Even though he would never admit it, these were his best friends and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

_We met 22 years back  
Fresh out the womb  
Now she consumes me,  
No room for self these days  
And she's so demanding  
Do this, do that_

_Don't forget to take your medicine  
I hate it when her face is invading my head again  
The welcome mat reads "please take off your shoes"  
But she disregards the statement  
I've grown accustomed to bending my beliefs to  
Satisfy her needs_

Naruto looked himself in the mirror. He did the classic 'Does my ass look good in this?' pose. He jumped when someone cleared their throat at the door. Spinning around he spotted Iruka looking at his smiling. Blushing, Naruto pointed at his Stepfather.

"You pervert! Peeking on me."

"Hah! You act like I haven't seen it all before. Especially since I was the one who caught you streaking last year…"

"I was being back mailed!" Naruto defended himself.

"Uh huh…You look nice in something other then orange. Trying to impress someone?" Naruto blushed again.

"So where are you going on _your_ date with Kakashi?" Naruto changed the subject. It was Iruka's turn to blush.

"It's not a date…he's taking me woman hunting…"

_But I'm fed up  
With plugging cuts everytime they bleed  
So I dip my pen in the puddle  
What a bloody mess its been  
Trying to end this struggle  
But I love her,  
She's the reason for the lesions  
Man I love her  
I start bleeding when she's leaving_

"Woman hunting?"

_And every scar on my fingertip is a reminder of  
All the lessons learned_

"Yeah…he thinks I need a woman in my life…" Naruto smiled.

"It would be cool if I had a step mom…"

"Please…" Iruka rolled his eyes.

_On my missions to try to find her but  
I'll sit alone until she comes back home  
And I'll be waiting by the phone_

Sasuke slowly pulled into the drive way and honked the horn. Then sat back while Sakura and Ino talked loudly.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Lee asked.

"Lady in the water by M Night Shyamalan." Sakura said.

"Is it any good?"

"Well his last movie wasn't…" Sasuke tuned them out and looked at the second story window. When the light cut off he sat up.

_She says she loves me  
But she comes and goes when she pleases  
When the door shuts  
It's like another papercut  
And now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades_

"He's coming out." Sasuke said and everyone quieted down as the door opened.

Alright, I'm tired so I'm going to end it here but I'll pick up tomorrow.

The reason I haven't updated in a while is cuz I moved and haven't had my internet up in a while.

The song will continue tomorrow. And the song is Papercut by Gym class heroes who aren't that bad…

And Lady in the water is one of my favorite movies. Most people say it sucked but from a writer's point of view or at least mine it's brilliantly written. But if you disagree that's your opinion and I will respect that.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Naruto actually looked…nice. He wasn't wearing the gaudy orange he had expected. He was wearing black shorts with red threading, crimson flames designs spattered across the denim. A black, tight short sleeved shirt fit him perfectly showing of his not fat-but-not-buff torso. He was biting his lip while fiddling his fingers as he walked to the car.

"Ooh! He is cute!" Ino squealed.

"Banshee…" Sasuke muttered. Ino scooted over and allowed Naruto in.

"Hello Naruto-chan!" Ino said happily as the boy blushed a little.

"Uh-um hi." He said shyly. "So we're all going to the movies?" Sasuke pulled out of the drive way.

_She says she loves me  
But she comes and goes when she pleases  
When the door shuts  
It's like another papercut  
And now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades_

"Unfortunately no…" Ino sighed. "I won't be able to join you guys; I have things to do, so Sasuke'll be taking me home."

_Claims she loves me  
But she cuts me into pieces  
When I'm sewed up  
Here comes another papercut  
Now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades..._

"We're here." Sasuke said, coming to a stop.

_She don't live here no more  
I heard she's staying down the street with the dead beat  
That don't treat her right with two bad ass kids  
Guilt and Regret  
And I'm willing to bet  
My last album that she's wishing she was kissing me_

"Already?" She sighed; naruto stepped out of the car to let the blonde girl through. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. Later Naruto-chan!" She waved at him before walking up the drive to her house. Naruto stuttered a goodbye before getting in the car again.

- - - - - -

When they arrived at the theater, the group ordered their tickets and got took their seats. Lee was at the end, Sakura next to him, then Sasuke and last Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on the arm rest, ready to watch the movie. Then, it happened. The one action that set of a whole chain of events. Sasuke shoved Naruto's hand off the rest and replaced it with his own.

Naruto's eyes furrowed. Now he might like Sasuke-but no one takes his arm rest. Naruto shoved Sasukes hand away. Sasuke blinked and looked at the blond. Naruto stared back with determination in his eyes. Sasuke once again shoved Naruto's hand away then latched on the rest, stopping Naruto from shoving his away.

Grumbling, Naruto was about to give up when an idea struck him. Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's, sure of himself that Sasuke will move his hand. _Never fails!_

It soon became apparent to Naruto that Sasuke wasn't moving and his hand was still on Sasuke's. Naruto blushed but kept his hand there as a show of defiance. _I am not losing…_

Twenty minutes into the movie and Naruto couldn't concentrate. His hand was sweaty, his foot bounced and his eyes kept darting towards Sasuke's impassive face and the movie he could swear he felt his blood pumping in his body. The rest of the movie went on like this.

- - - - - -

When the ending credits moved in and the lights came on Naruto blinked to reality. Sakura and Lee were beginning to stand up and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Getting the hint Naruto moved his hand, blushed a little, and started toward the door.

The car ride home was a noisy one. But unlike when Naruto went to the movies with his friends the conversations were actually intelligent, with the exception of Lee's outburst. _'Maybe this is how seniors act…' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto!" The blonds head snapped toward the one calling his name.

_(I have JUST noticed how freaking long the song is…so I wont finish it, sorry for those who care)_

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly. He really hoped he could answer since he wasn't paying attention.

"Do you know what classes you have? I mean you start school tomorrow don't you?"

"Oh yeah! Um...I have Humanities with…Kakashi I think…for first period."

"Oh, you have first period with Sasuke!" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at Naruto through the rear view mirror.

"How do you have that class? It's a senior class."

"Uh…" Naruto didn't really want them to know he was a pretty advanced student, not yet anyway. "Must be a computer error." He grinned sheepishly.

"We're here Naruto." Naruto looked outside the car window and looked at his house. It was still dark inside which meant that Iruka was not home yet. Saying goodbye to the older teens in the card he walked slowly to the door.

- - - - - -

Opening the door Sasuke peered into the dark house and frowned. Kakashi was probably still out womanizing. Still frowning he walked to his room through the dark and flipped the light switch on. He sighed while walking to his computer desk, waking his computer up. It was then he noticed that he had left AIM open. It wasn't a big problem since he had a total of seven friends but it appeared he got a message from someone he didn't know.

_**Kyuubi has invited you to chat.**_

Sasuke arched an eyebrow._ 'Kyuubi…?' _Clicking the accept option the chat window opened.

**Kyuubi: Hi!**

**Harvester: Um…hey there**

**Kyuubi: Oh, right. I'm the one from Twin Dragon. I wanted to draw your stories remember?**

**Harvester: Oh yeah. I really liked the drawing you did of Zion. I'd be happy if you drew it.**

**Kyuubi: Googley eyes really!?**

**Harvester: Lol, well at least I made someone happy today…**

**Kyuubi?**

**Harvester: Well I kinda went out with friends and some other kid. The kid likes me, I can tell…but I was being an ass hole to him and almost ignoring him the whole night. He's cute and all but it won't happen**

**Kyuubi: Why? Do you like him back?**

**Harvester: No, and I'm not going to fall for him either.**

**Kyuubi: Well why not. I mean if he love you…**

**Harvester: Don't worry about that. He doesn't even know me he can't love me. Plus there's not such thing as love anyway.**

**Kyuubi: You were hurt by some one weren't you?**

**Harvester: Look it's late and I'm sleepy. Ttyl**

**Kyuubi: Oh, okay. Later.**

**Harvester has signed out**

Sasuke stared at the computer screen before sighing and putting it back to sleep. Chatting with Kyuubi made him remember when he first met Daichi.

_(Alright people this chapter has been done for about a week I just keep forgetting. Well r&r._

_oh and next chapter will be entirely flash back when Sasuke met Daichi_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys, **__**This**__** is a repost of chapter 7 and not an update. But I have good news! My Computer is back…but I have bad news as well…Everything that I have ever written is gone…Well not gone, but on the old hard-drive which has stopped working**____**. Well anyway for those of you that have not read this then enjoy and I'll update within the month.**_

_(Hello all again, I have JUST noticed the HUGE mistake I made in the last chapter. I made Kakashi his humanities teacher when he was already his therapist…sorry for those of you who caught that lol. But his Humanities teacher will be changed to either Yamato or Jaraiya…not sure which though._

_Have any of you ever seen those movies where there's a girl, usually, and a best friend she has that a guy. The girl keeps getting into bad relationships not realizing that her best friend is in love with her? Then at the end the girl and the guy end up together. Sigh well right now I just found myself in the position of the best friend…but unlike the movies life hardly has happy endings. Well anyway on with the fic.)_

___**A couple years ago**_

_Sasuke stared up at the dreaded rim and backboard. He stood alone on the basketball court glaring. He had been out here for a couple hours trying to become better or at least on par with his brother. Sighing he concentrated and shot the ball. It bounced off the back board and came back to his as if telling him to try again._

_As he prepared to shoot again he felt someone he felt the presence of someone behind him. Looking over his shoulder he spotted a light brown haired it was wild and a little choppy. The boy was a little to close for comfort, literally two inches from Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off but the boy beat his to it._

_"You're trying too hard…" The boy said simply making Sasuke close his mouth. His voice soft but there was an undertone of authority that Sasuke was sure he heard._

_"Huh…?"_

_"Here." He stepped up to that Sasuke's back was pressed up against his chest and grabbed his hands. "You're putting too much power and not enough arc into your shot." He whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke was so glade it was dark already, everyone had gone home and if someone was out at the park during this time it would be hard to see them. Well see how red Sasuke's face was. "Bend your knees." Sasuke followed instructions. "Now, don't try and just…do it." Sasuke thrust the ball into the air, it arced perfectly and entered the hoop without touching the rim, swoosh…Sasuke's eye twitched and glared at the ball bouncing back to him…"See, easy." He boy said happily. Walking slowly to Sasuke's front e looked him in the eye. "My names Daichi. Akamatsu Daichi." He held out his hand. Sasuke glared at his before picking up the ball and started to walk away, very annoyed. "H-hey!" Daichi called after him but Sasuke didn't stop. Daichi huffed as he watched Sasuke leave._

_6969696969696969_

_It was a hot summer day, the day after Daichi had…coached him in basketball. Sasuke found himself in the locker room to the park swimming pool. Itachi had beaten him in getting into his trunks, so Sasuke was barely putting his on. Sasuke sighed thinking about all the girls were going to crowd around him and call him cute and say he had a baby face…Sasuke did have to admit though that he did have a baby face. Kakashi said he took after his father, a late bloomer who still had his baby fat at the age of fourteen and it drove Sasuke, looking like a ten year old._

_Pulling up his trunks he stepped out into the sun and took a look around. His eyes immediately landed on Itachi, showing off again, diving off the diving board, doing a couple flips. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke walked over to the board fully intent on showing his elder brother up._

_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Turning around Sasuke spotted a pink haired girl running toward him. "Hi Sasuke! How has your summer been!? Are you exited we start high school tomorrow."_

_"Hn." Sasuke responded, turning back around headed to the board Sakura following him._

_"Hey Sasuke are you gonna try to dive off the board?" Sakura asked._

_"Yeah…" Sasuke said quietly. Sasuke hoped that she would go away soon. It wasn't that he didn't like her, they were…kinda friends. It's just that when there's Sakura there's also…_

_"Hey billboard brow!" ...Ino. "Hey is that Sasuke-kun!" The loud blond ran toward them. Sasuke sighed. "Hi Sasuke!" She latched herself onto Sasuke's neck, giving him a hug. Eye twitching Sasuke returned the hug, only a little less enthusiasm. 'Banshee…' Sasuke mumbled in his mind. After Ino released him he made his way over to the board._

_Climbing on he looked around for his brother, hoping he would be watching. Unfortunately Itachi was flirting with some floozy big breasted lifeguard. Frowning the dark haired boy walked to the edge and jumped a little, gaining some air before he launched himself off doing one front flip and landing perfectly on the water._

_Sasuke found himself at the bottom of the pool, feeling accomplished he rushed back up to the surface and grabbed the edge. "That was pretty good." A familiar voice rang through his ears. Snapping his head to the side he spotted Daichi in the water next to him with a big grin slapped on his face._

_"What are you-?"_

_"I think you lost these though…" Daichi said, chuckling a little holding up a pair of dark blue trunks. Eyes widening and face heating Sasuke snatched the trunks putt them on quickly and left the pool to get to the locker room. "H-hey!" Daichi called after him._

_He was fuming, that's twice. TWICE! Damn it! Sasuke grabbed a towel and started to dry off only hoping no one saw that his trunks slipped off in the water. Grabbing his shirt he started to, violently and impatiently out it on._

_"Hey!" Sasuke could feel his eye twitch._

_"What!? What do you want?" Sasuke asked…he hadn't been this annoyed since Itachi started puberty two years ago._

_"Why are you so mad at me?" Daichi mumbled._

_"Because, you!" He pointed accusingly at the boy. "Apparently like to embarrass me!"_

_"Huh?" Daichi asked innocently. "I've been trying to help you. I showed you how to shoot and if you would have gotten out of the pool without your shorts on…" He smiled a little at that one._

_"And why are you trying to help me? You don't even know my name…"_

_"I would if you told me." Daichi cocked his head to the side a bit. Sasuke blushed a little, why? He didn't know._

_"I-its Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke." Daichi smiled, showing off his pearly whites._

_"You know, I didn't think it was possible for a boy to be that cute…" He announced a little too loud causing Sasuke to frown, gather up his things and storm out. "Hey! Come one Sasuke…damn…" Daichi scratched the back of his head. He sighed heavily before following the boy._

_6969696969696969_

_"Welcome to class kids! I'm Asuma-Sensei, and I'll be your health teacher this year." The dark tanned man said with a smile. He stood at the front of the class in front of the dry erase board, his name written on it. "Well since were all going to be stuck in the same room everyday why do we get to know each other?" He walked over to his desk pulling out a marker from the drawer and started writing on the board._

___Where are you from?_

___What's your favorite T.V. show?_

___How many __sibling__ do you have?_

___What's your birthday?_

___What's your favorite food?_

_"Alright, I want you to find some one in the class and ask them these questions. I know a lot of you already know each other, but try to make new friends." As he finished the door burst open revealing someone Sasuke thought he wasn't going to see for a while. "Late?" Asuma said a bit amused at the boy's disheveled appearance. He was sweaty and breathing hard._

_"Sorry Sensei…I just moved here and I'm not very familiar with the school…"_

_"Well neither are these ninth graders…" Asuma said with a grin._

_"Ninth graders….?" Daichi looked at the class, noticing that they were younger to him._

_"Heh, your Daichi right? Eleventh grader who didn't take this class and now needs to make it up." Daichi grinned and scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit Sasuke assumed watching the older boy._

_"I thought they were going to put me in a higher graded class…"_

_"Well things happen I'm afraid, you were booted out because there were too many. So now you're stuck with the ninth graders. How about you take a seat next to him, the black haired one in the corner." Asuma pointed at Sasuke in the back corner of the class. Daichi searched the class before his eyes landed on Sasuke and let a big smile creep on his face. "You know what! You guys might as well be partners. Let's get this under way, we only got forty minutes left."_

_"Yes Sensei." Daichi mumbled as he stepped toward Sasuke._

_'__Why me?__ What have I done to deserve this…?'_

_6969696969696969_

_And there you have it! There meeting, since they ended up in a relationship you can just connect the dots on where they went from that day._

_Well I'll see you guys next update_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Alright! I have a warning to put in. The first part of the story contains a lime…or lemon…whichever…So if you don't like, skip it.

* * *

_Sasuke stood over a heated stove, stirring the yellow liquid that was eggs until they started to fluff up. The potatoes and bacon were already done. He bit his lip as he took the pan of the fire. Walking over to the cabinet he pulled out two plates.__ Setting them down he spooned the eggs onto them, followed by the potatoes and bacon. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist._

_"I didn't know you could cook."_

_"You never asked…" __ Sasuke smirked as he looked over his shoulder. Dark grey eyes met Honey brown. "Good morning." Sasuke said softly, kissing the older boy._

_Daichi stepped away from his and sat at the table. That's when Sasuke noticed Daichi was still in his boxers. "What are you cooking me breakfast for? It isn't a very…you thing to do." Sasuke chuckled as he brought the plates to the table._

_"Think of it as a victory breakfast for your game last night…" Sasuke watched as Daichi, not so gracefully, wolfed his breakfast down. Itachi was out, didn't say where, and Kakashi was out of town for the next two days, so after Daichi's football game he invited him over to spend the night__….even though they had done little sleeping…That night was only their second time. They found that an empty house was the best since Daichi yelled more than moaned._

_Getting up, Daichi picked Sasuke up from the table and brought him to the couch. "Hey I wasn't done!" Sasuke complained as he was plopped down and his pajama bottoms we ripped off him. He was about to yell at him but it died down in his member was engulfed by the heat of Daichi's mouth. Sasuke let out a low moan, his cock hardening instantly. "Yes! Daichi!" The older boy spread Sasuke's lets part as he started deep throating__ the younger boy. "Uh…uh…fuck!" Sasuke started bucking up into the heat._

_Not knowing what to do with his hands he threaded them through Daichi's hair. Sasuke's toes curled as he coated Daichi's mouth with his seed. Gulping it down Daichi pulled off the limp member and smiled at Sasuke._

* * *

'_Being with him was probably the happiest years of my life…_' Sasuke's head hung low as he walked past the school entry gates. Occasionally he would glance up at passing students who loitered around waiting for the school bell to ring. Frowning Sasuke picked up his pace as who realized he only had less than a minute to get to first period. '_Why Am I still on this? It's been over a year since he moved away…I should have moved on by now.'_ Walking in the door he spotted his teacher Yamato-sensei sitting on his desk, meditating as he does every morning. He scanned over the class room and his eyes landed on a head of blond hair. '_That's right…I have Naruto for first period'_

"Good morning Sasuke, I see you've noticed out new student." Sasuke looked back to Yamato who was now on h is computer obviously done with his morning ritual.

"He's in my seat…" Sasuke turned back to Naruto who hadn't noticed his entry because he had his nose buried in a book.

"It doesn't matter. I've decided I'm changing the seating chart. So sit anywhere while we wait for everyone to get in." Frowning Sasuke sat at the desk next to him. The other students began filling the classroom. Sasuke glared ahead trying to burn a hole in the chalk board as student noisily took their seats. "Alright class its seat changing time." Yamato said with a grin on his face. "But before that! We have a new student joining us today. His name is Naruto and he's come all the way from Japan, but not to worry he speaks fluent English. Why don't you come on up here Naruto?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blond as he slowly made his way up the isle of desks to the front of the class.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow when he saw that Naruto had on thick framed glasses. '_Didn't know he wore glasses'_

"Well say Hi Naruto."

"Um, Hi." He was moving his foot up and down, a nervous habit, and his eyes shifted from left to right but stopped when he saw Sasuke looking at him, a bored expression on his face. Naruto relaxed a little.

"Isn't he like a tenth grader?" Someone said from in back of the class.

"Uh…" Naruto stuttered in his word so Yamato started to explain for him.

"You see, Naruto, though he doesn't look it, is an above average student and has been given classes above his grade level like this one." At that knowledge Sasuke quirked an eyebrow again.

'_Naruto said it was an error…'_Sasuke shifted in his seat, taking interest in Naruto, which was causing Naruto to panic a little.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Naruto?" Yamato looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Well…I, um…" Naruto took a shaky breath. "I'm from Dallas Texas. I just moved back here a couple days ago."

"Moved back?" Yamato questioned. Sasuke's eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, um…I lived here a couple years ago…but my dad got a promotion and moved us to Dallas.

"How very interesting. Now everyone! I want you all to show Naruto the utmost respect." There was a unified "Yes sensei." From everyone. "Alright! Listen for your names as I call out where you're sitting." At that moment Sasuke blanked out, going into his own world.

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously. '_Why am I so damn nervous?' _Naruto asked himself as he sat down at a random empty desk.

"Nice choice Naruto! That's your seat." Yamato chuckled as he passed him by.

"Hi." Naruto heard from behind him. Jumping a bit and looked behind him. Naruto was met with one hazel eye, the other hid behind black hair. "My name is Anthony." He held out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Naruto." He shook it.

"I know…you were just up there." He chuckled. "I'm your next door neighbor…" He said with a smile.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, I saw you moving in last week…I would have said hi, but I was feeling really sick. I also noticed that you know Sasuke?"

"Um…well…I wouldn't say that…We don't know each other very well."

"Hm, That's good…If I were you, I'd keep it that way…you don't want to get too close to Sasuke." Naruto's eyebrow arched.

"Why would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Why don't you sit next to Anthony Kane?" Yamato said, checking Sasuke's name off a list. Sasuke sat next to Anthony with his arms crossed. Anthony looked at Sasuke with a wide smile showing off his dark purple braces.

"Hi Sasuke." He said in a low voice. Sasuke didn't reply for a couple of seconds.

"Anthony." He said coldly before looking over at the brunet with a smirk. Naruto sat quietly, confused as he watched the two interact.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was okay." Sasuke shrugged. "Yours? Wait…let me guess. You went partying and got drunk?"

"Damn right!" They both began to laugh quietly. Naruto was at a lack of words. They were acting like old friends. He had never seen Sasuke laugh…even though he hasn't known Sasuke that long.

"Say Naruto." Anthony looked at the blond.

"H-huh?" Sasuke looked at the blond.

"What's your next period?"

"Erm, It cooking in room 41…"

"Alright, I'll walk you there after class. How about it?"

"Oh, um….sure."

* * *

Okay, I know most people don't like OC characters but with the positive reaction I got for Sky (Philosophy of Love) I thought I'd try to make another likable OC…but I'm not sure what role he'll play just yet. Either he is going to try and steal Sasuke from Naruto, or He's going to try and seduce Naruto from Sasuke. Give me your opinion. 


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was currently leaning on the wall outside of his first period for Anthony. The older boy told him to wait outside for him while he gathered his things and talked to the teacher about something. A flash of black hair caught the blond attention. Turning his head toward the door his eyes met Sasuke's for a second before he turned and walked away. Naruto was tempted to call out for him but he was stopped when Anthony entered his vision. "I'm sorry Naruto that took a lot longer than I thought. We had better start running if we don't want to be late." Anthony grinned before grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled before Anthony started running, dragging Naruto with him. "Anthony, wait!" Anthony wasn't listening as he started running faster.

"Here we are!" Anthony panted, coming to a stop in front of an open door. "Record speed huh?" Anthony grinned as he looked back at Naruto. His eyes widened when he saw the Naruto was barely standing, and out of breath. "You oaky?" Naruto ripped his backpack open, searching for something. Soon enough Naruto produced a white tube. "An inhaler? You have asthma!?" Naruto didn't reply as he inhaled the medicine from the tube. After Naruto took a deep breath and coughed. "Shit Naruto, I didn't know..."

"It's okay..." Naruto said weakly. It was then he noticed that Anthony was still holding his hand. Blushing slightly, he pulled his hand out of Anthony's grip. "Why were we in such a rush? We have about five minutes left before the bell rings…"

"Well I wanted to have a little chat with you." Naruto arched and eyebrow.

"What about?"

"Well…I want you to leave Sasuke alone…" Anthony took on a serious look.

"W-what…?"

"I can tell…that you like Sasuke. You kept glancing at him all period."

"You did?" Naruto's face started to heat up.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, no one else did. But I'm going to tell you something that not many people know. Sasuke was in a very serious relationship a little over a year ago with a boy named Daichi, though they kept it a secret a couple of people found them out."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, I was the first to notice. I met Sasuke through Daichi. We've been friends ever since."

"Why did they break up?" Anthony sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well…One day Sasuke found Daichi in bed with some chick…the worst thing about it is…Daichi didn't even care…He broke up with Sasuke that day and moved away the next. Sasuke hasn't been the same since…and I think Sasuke still loves Daichi. I don't know all the details of that day but Sasuke isn't over it." He laid his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled the blond lock, giving the younger boy a grin. "Going after Sasuke right now is pointless if he can't notice you, got it? I have to get to class, I'll see you later." Before Naruto could say bye, Anthony was gone.

Naruto frowned before heading inside the door, the bell rang right after. Naruto looked around the room, which looked like a huge kitchen. His eyes widened at the hugeness of the room. At each corner of the room there was a stove and sink. In the middle of the room was an island with cabinets filled with dry ingredients. On the wall opposite Naruto there was a huge double door fridge. All the while kids in white aprons were rushing around the room carrying various food items. Naruto was interrupted from his gazing when someone cleared their throat very loudly next to Naruto causing him to jump slightly. Turning to his left he spotted a woman in her mid twenties. She was in a dirty apron with what looked like tomato sauce spilled on it. She had flower covering her face and hair which was ties up in a pony tail. The flower covering her face was taking away the menacing look she was trying to put on.

"And who just might you be?" She crosses her arms over her chest. "And what are you doing in my classroom?"

"Uh…My name is Naruto…I have this class…"

"Oh, you must be the new student! My name is Anko and welcome to my kitchen. I would show you around and introduce you but I have things in the oven. Inuzuka! Get over here!"

'_Inuzuka? Why does that sound familiar…?_' Naruto pondered until he heard an obnoxious voice yell.

"Anko! Gaara won't leave me the hell alone!" _Kiba…?_

"I don't give a damn get your ass over here!" Anko shouted back. In a second the brunette was standing next to the both of them.

"What?" He whined.

"Don't you what me!" She bobbed him on the head.

"I can sue you for that!"

"Hah!" She bobbed him again.

"Stop already! What'd you call me for?"

"I want you to meet a new student." She pointed at Naruto, who Kiba had not realized was there. When the brunette turned around his eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Holy shit, Naruto!" He grabbed the blond and put him in a headlock."What the hell are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, he's my new next door neighbor."

"Well how convenient! I need you to introduce him and show him around for me."

"Anko! It's rising!" A girl's voice called from behind her.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. "Show him how everything works and I'm putting him into your group." She said quickly before returning to the group of girls.

"Well…" Kiba started. "I'm fairly sure you know how a kitchen works…" He looked Naruto over. "Let's just get to my group." He grinned before heading over to the farthest corner of the room. When they got to the group Naruto saw that there were four of them including Kiba. Two guys and two girls. "Naruto, these are the guys, guys this is Naruto."

"We have names moron." One of the girls huffed. Readjusting the glasses on her face. "I'm Karin, this is Konan." She pointed to the girl who was folding paper. She looked interesting, her eyes covered with violet eye shadow and a light purple flower decorated her hair. "That is Gaara." She pointed to the red head who was stirring something in a bowl "and you know the loud mouth." She finished by pointing at Kiba.

"I resent that!"

"And no one cares…" Gaara said quietly.

"What!?"

"Kiba, Gaara." All heads turned to Karin who had just finished her origami of a flower. "We need to finish our cake." She said with a smile before looking over to Naruto and putting the red flower in his hair. "Welcome to the group Naruto." Naruto couldn't help but smile.

It was now "Nutrition" and Naruto was at a loss…He didn't know where the cafeteria was…or the lunch area and everyone seemed to be in such a rush they couldn't tell him where it was. He wondered around for a bit but to no avail, it seemed like the school was empty. As he turned a corner he ran into a hard chest that sent him backwards. But instead of hitting the hard ground he felt an arm wrap around his waist, keeping him up. "Huh…" Looking up Naruto was met with the grinning face of Anthony.

"Hey little guy…" Anthony said looking down at the shorter boy. "Shouldn't you be getting a snack or something? You have about fifteen minutes left…"

"I…I don't know where the cafeteria is…" Naruto looked away, blushing. Anthony chuckled before grabbing the blond's hand.

"Let's go then."

"I can walk you know…" Naruto pouted and pulled his hand out of the other boys grip.

"Right, sorry…you just remind me a lot of my little brother." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets and led the way.

"You have a little brother? What's he like? How old is he?" Naruto asked getting a little too excited.

"Kyo…We weren't from the same fathers since he is half Japanese and he was goofy little kid and loved to skate…he would be thirteen this year…December."

"Would be?" Naruto tilted his head.

"He was killed in a car crash about two years ago."

"Oh…" Naruto shifted his eyes away. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" Anthony turned around, now walking backwards. "It's not like you were driving the car." He grinned. "By the way…" Anthony said as an afterthought.

"Huh?"

"What's up with the flower…?" He pointed at the red flower in Naruto's hair.

"Huh?" Naruto reached up and grabbed the flower. "Oh...I forgot this was there…"

"Can I see it?" Naruto handed him the folded paper.

"Wow…it's pretty nicely done." He said as he inspected the flower.

"What are you two doing here?" A familiar voice called from behind them. Both Naruto and Anthony turned to find Sasuke walking up to them. "Anthony, you're supposed to be helping me with our project, remember…?" Sasuke crossed his arms and gave him a black stare.

"Oh, I was just helping Naruto find the cafeteria." Anthony smiled innocently. Sasuke just 'hn-ed' and let his eyes drift to Naruto who blushed and looked away.

"The Cafeteria," Sasuke pointed to the large domed building on the other side of the quad. "Is right there. You should go get a snack before the period is up…"

"Oh…Thanks Sasuke, goodbye Anthony." Naruto said in a rush.

"Wait! You forgot your flower." He handed to Naruto. The blond looked at the flower before putting it in Anthony's hair.

"You keep it! It'll be weird to walk in with a flower on my head." He grinned before running off. Sasuke stared at the blond for a couple of seconds before turning back to Anthony.

"He seems like he's taken a liking to you…" Sasuke said in a bored tone. Anthony grinned.

"Jealous…?" Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking off. Chuckling Anthony followed.

**R&R**

**Don't tell me how short it is I know : (**


	10. Chapter 10

School had let out a while ago and Naruto was waiting for Iruka to pick him up. Letting out a huge sigh Naruto kicked a pebble as he started to walk home. As he got to the corner a car stopped in front of him and rolled down the window, revealing Sasuke sitting in the passengers seat and Kakashi at the wheel.

"Naruto! I'm glad I caught you."

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke had yet to look at him.

"Iruka had asked me to pick you up from school along with Sasuke because he had to stay at work late but I came to get Sasuke and completely forgot about you." Kakashi said like it was no big deal.

"You forgot...for two hours. And you just remembered now?" Naruto's eye twitched slightly.

"Well actually no, I was on my way to pick up my dog some food and spotted you, thats when I remembered." Kakashi smiled and Naruto was about to start yelling for making him stand out in the sun for hours but was stopped when Sasuke spoke up.

"Just get in the car dobe." The brunette muttered calming the blond down.

_He seemed impressed by the way you came in.  
"Tell us a story  
I know you're not boring"_

"Fine, fine." Naruto grumbled and got in the back seat and crossed his arms before glaring holes into Kakashi's head. Sasuke glanced at Naruto through the rear view mirror and looked the blond over. Bright sunny hair, eyes as blue as the sky and perfect sun kissed skin with the exception of the strange whisker marks. Suddenly the conversation he had with Anthony came to mind.

_I was afraid that you would not insist.  
"You sound so sleepy  
just take this, now leave me"_

_------------------------------------------------�_

�

Sasuke was writing the paper while Anthony was staring off into the distance even though they were in a small class room with nothing interesting in it.

"The least you can do is start your part of the assignment." Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? Sorry I had cute blonds on my mind." Anthony grinned at the brunet. Sasuke promptly rolled his eyes and continued writing. "Oh c'mon Sasuke. You cant tell me you don't think he's not cute...not to mention he's got an ass on him." He licked his lips.

"I wouldn't know..." Sasuke sighed as he erased a couple words.

"What? You haven't even checked him out a little?" Anthony raised his eyebrow.

"Nope." Sasuke sighed again and put his pencil down and looked at his friend with a serious look. "He's too...Childish and shy. Its kind of annoying." He propped his head on his palm.

"Heh, I guess you just like 'em older then..." Anthony as well as Sasuke frowned before they both started to work.

_------------------------------------------------ _

�

'I guess I can't disagree with him...He is cute.' Sasuke muses not noticing they had already gotten to the store and parked.

"Alright!" Kakashi said loudly breaking Sasuke's train of though...for the better in Sasuke's opinion. "Lets make this a quick one!" He smiled or thats what Naruto guessed since he was wearing a turtle neck even though it was eighty-nine degrees out. Looking up Naruto saw the huge sign that read "Pet Supreme".

"So what kind of dog do you own Kakashi?" Naruto asked from behind the older two males. Kakashi pondered for a few seconds before turning his head to look at Naruto.

"I have no clue." He stated simply. It was then Naruto remembered why he hadn't missed the man when he moved away from here. Looking from Kakashi to Sasuke Naruto huffed. The entire time he had been here Sasuke had only said one thing to him. He hadn't even glanced at him, or so he thought.

With his hands shoved in his pockets Sasuke turned and headed the opposite direction Kakashi was heading. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks looking at Sasuke and then to Kakashi, not knowing who to follow.

"Go with Sasuke Naruto, I'll be fine." Kakashi called. With that Naruto headed the way Sasuke went. Soon he found himself in the reptile section of the animals and still he hadn't found the older boy. Stopping Naruto noticed a small mouse inside on of the snake tanks. He watched the small mouse oblivious to the extreme danger scurry closer and closer to the lounging snake until it was practically on top of it.

_  
I said please don't slow me down  
If I'm going too fast  
You're in a strange part of our town..._

"Its not going to eat the mouse." Naruto jumped and turned to find Sasuke looming over him 'How long has he been there?' Naruto asked himself. "It already ate this week."

"You like snakes?" Naruto questioned, turning to face Sasuke. The brunet looked at all the tanks and shrugged.

"I guess. Kakashi wont let me get one though." It went silent after, both of them just wondering around the reptile section. Naruto sighed, first it was kind of awkward small talk and now unnerving silence. If Naruto wanted to get the Uchiha to notice him he had to...to get Sasuke to talk to him.

_Yeah, the night's not over  
You're not trying hard enough,  
__Our lives are changing lanes  
You ran me off the road,_

"So." Naruto broke the silence. "How long have you known Anthony?" Sasuke's brow twitched in annoyance. What annoyed him, he wasn't sure.

"About two years." Sasuke said curtly, his voice saying he didn't want to take this matter any further. Thankfully for him Naruto could tell and let that particular subject die...for now at least.

"What do you like to do?" Naruto pushed another subject at the raven. Sasuke shrugged.

"I like writing."

"Writing? What kind of writing?" Naruto asked. 'He seems a lot more talkative...' Naruto pondered.

"I write plays, short stories and novels."

_The wait is over  
I'm now taking over,  
You're no longer laughing  
I'm not drowning fast enough. _

"Eh? Really! Thats so cool! Have you finished anything? Can I read some?" Sasuke smirked at the blonds sudden lack of shyness.

"I'll think about it." He said slightly amused. Naruto stopped for a second. What was different here? Sasuke's talking back to him, he's not grunting or passing the blond off.

'Is he giving me a chance?' Naruto screamed in his head.

"Dobe, you coming?" Sasuke asked looking behind him at the blond who had fell behind.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He scratched the back of his head as he caught up with the brunet.

"Lets find Kakashi." Sasuke took a step forward before he stopped causing Naruto to run into him.

"S-sorry." Naruto mumbled before he looked around the taller boy to see why he had stopped. Soon Naruto spotted Kakashi standing in front of them with a huge bag of dog food.

_Now every time that I look at myself  
"I thought I told you  
this world is not for you"_

"You think this is enough for Pakkun?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. The brunet frowned.

"Yeah, if your going to beat him with it..."

"Now now Sasuke, you know Pakkun eats a lot."

_The room is on fire as she's fixing her hair  
"you sound so angry  
just calm down, you found me"  
_

"He's getting fat..."

"Maybe you need to walk him more..."

"How is that my job!" Sasuke rose his voice.

"Now now Sasuke, no need to cause a seen, I'm just messing with you." He smirked, glad that he could still get a rise out of the broody boy. Sasuke crossed his arms and walked passed Kakashi leaving Naruto there. 

_I said please don't slow me down  
If I'm going too fast  
You're in a strange part of our town...  
_

Looking from the retreating Uchiha to the confused blond Kakashi smiled. "C'mon Naruto, lets get back before Pakkun destroys my backyard." With that Kakashi headed to where Sasuke had went off to. The blond shrugged and headed that way as well.

_Yeah, the night's not over  
You're not trying hard enough,  
Our lives are changing lanes  
You ran me off the road,_

_------------------------------------------------ __  
_

_�_

Naruto tread cautiously into Kakashi's backyard, he wasn't a fan of dogs...Kakashi walked into the backyard with the blond with a silver bowl full of dog food and called out. "Pakkun!" Naruto twitched when he heard footsteps running his way. Turning around and looking down at his feet he spotted a small pug with a blue vest on. Pakkun walk up slowly to the blond and sniffed him.

"Naruto, this is Pakkun." Naruto physically relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Hehe...I was expecting some huge dog..." It was then Sasuke walked into the backyard and sat down on a lawn chair pretending to read a book but secretly watching the blond.

_The wait is over  
I'm now taking over,  
You're no longer laughing  
I'm not drowning fast enough._

'Sure, he's cute...in the naive kind of way. He's taking a couple of senior classes which means he's pretty smart...' Sasuke frowned. 'But the way he acts...like today when he started to go off...he doesn't act like that all the time...do I want him to?'

"Its not polite to stare." Sasuke jumped when Kakashi whispered into his ear.

"I-I wasn't staring." Sasuke grumbled, looking back at his book. The subtly looked back at Naruto who was playing with Pakkun.

"Isn't that cute...I wonder how long it takes Pakkun to start-"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled when Pakkun chomped onto Naruto's pant leg. "Let go!"

"Here we go."

"Kakashi! Sasuke!" Naruto shook the pug off of him but it didn't take long for Pakkun to try again, Naruto barely dodging him. "Help!" Naruto yelled running away from the pug as the small dog kept trying to get a chunk of the poor boys pants. Sasuke made a move to get up and help the blond but stopped when Naruto tripped. "No!" Naruto let out a blood curdling scream which made Sasuke flinch.

"You'd think Pakkun was tearing him limb from limb..." Kakashi said with a laugh as he watched Pakkun lick Naruto's face while the blond tried to crawl away. "Eh, Sasuke?" The elder male looked toward Sasuke and rose an eyebrow when he heard something strange coming from him.

He was laughing, genuinely laughing. Sure it was at someone else's expense but it was something Kakashi hadn't heard in nearly two years.

_------------------------------------------------------_

I'm going to level with you guys, I didn't like this chapter...to me it was something like a seg-way...A way for me to get Sasuke to lighten up Around Naruto to get the story moving. So I got ti out of the way.

By the way...the scene with Naruto and Pakkun actually happened a couple days ago with me and a friend...It was the funniest thing I had seen in a long time, not to mention cute.

Tell me what you guys think...and sorry about the awkward-ness of the song I put in there...Im kind of obsessed with it right now. Its "Reptilla" by The Strokes.


	11. Chapter 11

4 months before the break up

There was a knock at the door which made Sasuke halt in his journey to raid the fridge. He walked toward the door, flinching when his bare feet came into contact with the tiled floor. Swinging the door open Sasuke peered outside and spotted an older teen.

"Hey love." Daichi said quietly, hiding his hands behind his back. Sasuke tried to look around him.

"What do you have there?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Its a surprise!" He grinned. Stepping up to the smaller boy he pecked him on the cheek and stepped in the house making sure what ever he was hiding was out of site of Sasuke. "Wheres Kakashi?" Daichi looked around.

"He's outside..." Sasuke pouted a bit knowing that the surprise wasn't for him. Daichi grinned cheekily before heading out of the patio into the backyard spotting Kakashi watering the lawn. The brunet walked out to the older man presenting a small box with holes punched into it.

"What have you got there?" Kakashi asked turning off the hose. Sasuke walked up behind Daichi.

"Well I remember you saying a week or two ago that you always wanted a dog...Well My cousins pug just had pups and she gave me one!" He handed the box over to Kakashi. Curiously Kakashi opened the box and a small head pocked out.

"You got me a puppy!?" Kakashi all but shrieked. The tiny pug yipped up at him. The older man scooped the pup out of the box. Kakashi ruffled the boys hair. "Why thank you Daichi!." He handed the boy the puppy. "Take him for a couple minuted I have to make some calls.

"Sure." The boy turned to Sasuke who he noticed was a couple feet away. "Hey Sasuke, come hold the puppy!" He took a step forward and Sasuke took a step back.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Daichi raised his eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" He tilted his head and headed over the the boy.

"Theres nothing wrong." Sasuke started to walk backwards until Daichi had him pinned to the wall the separated their backyard from their neighbors.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" He asked with a big stupid grin on his face. Sasuke's cheeks flushed.

"No!" He looked away.

"Then hold the puppy." He help the excited little puppy out to Sasuke. The younger boy bit his finger tip looking at the puppy who was squirming to get out of the bigger boys hold.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Because..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Cause what?"

"I...I might drop him, and then he'll get hurt. I'm never good at holding babies and stuff."

"Did something happen?" Sasuke looked in to hose honey brown eyes for a second before looking away again.

"When I was younger we went over Kakashi friends house. She just had a baby and I asked to hold him. I...I got nervous and I dropped him. Itachi caught him though."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No, no one blamed me because I was little." Daichi sat down and pulled Sasuke with him, their backs up against the wall.

"Give me your hand." Sasuke blinked at him for a couple seconds before handing it to him. Taking the smaller hand in his bigger one. Let the puppy get used to your scent. He said quietly as he held the pup up to Sasuke's hand. The small pug immediately started sniffing and nipping at Sasuke's fingers causing the raven haired boy to giggle. Sasuke rested his head on Daichi's shoulder and let the small puppy crawl into him lap and promptly fell asleep.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Sasuke..." The older boy mumbled. Sasuke sat up straight and looked at Daichi. His eyes were downcast and Sasuke could tell his mind was way off in a distant place.

"Dai? Whats wrong." Golden brown eyes locked onto him and smiled sadly.

"I want you to remember something Sasuke..." He paused and looked at the clouds. "No matter what happens, no matter what I say or who says what...I want you to know and remember that I love you." Sasuke was starting to get nervous.

"Dai, whats going on." Daichi opened his mouth but stopped and closed it when he saw Kakashi come back out of the house.

"Well you two certainly look comfy." He noted as he walked closer to the two boys. "I see pakkun fell asleep already." He smiled and picked the puppy up out of Sasuke's lap.

"Pakkun?" Sasuke asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"Thats what I decided to name him!"

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since the pakkun incident. All three guys were sitting at the dinning room table eating lunch which were cheeseburgers and fries. Naruto's eyes were down cast as he stirred his ketchup with a fry, his cheeks still tinted pink from embarrassment.

"Wheres Itachi? He should have been home by now." Sasuke commented, eating a fry.

"Well since tomorrow is a holiday Itachi is spending the night at a friends house. Speaking of which! I got a phone call from Iruka and it turns out Naruto is spending the night!" Kakashi announced.

'What!?' Sasuke yelled in his mind, his outward appearance not changing any.

"I am?" Naruto asked, dropping his fry.

"You'll be sleeping in Sasuke's room. Now both of you finish eating!" He said eating his last fry and getting up, putting his plate in the sink. And walking back to his room leaving the two boys alone in an awkward silence.

"Um...Sasuke." Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke gave him a quick glance letting the younger boy know he was listening. "What does dobe mean?" His blue eyes looked at older boy curiously. Sasuke stopped in mid chew before he decided to just swallow.

"Why?"

"Well, uh, thats what you called me...I was just wondering what it meant..." Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

"I called you dobe?"

"Yeah, like twice!" Naruto said with a bit of a chuckle.

'_Have I!?_' Sasuke's eyes darted to the left then the right. '_Shit, have a I really been using my nick name for him on Naruto?_' He stood up from the table, deciding not to eat the rest and walked into the kitchen. "It doesn't mean anything." He dumped his half eaten burger and fries into the trash, Naruto followed suit. "Lets get to my room."

Naruto felt nervous. He was going up to his crushes bedroom. His cheeks were heating up and his palms were sweating. Sasuke opened his room door and flopped down on his bed. He grabbed the remote from under his pillow and turned on the t.v.

Naruto stood there nervously, eyes darting around the room. Everything was dark except the walls. Bed sheets were black and blue. The furniture was black and his computer desk was also black. His eyes darted back to Sasuke who was staring at him.

"Naruto." He called patting the spot next to him. Naruto blushed a bit before hoping in bed with Sasuke . The blond hesitantly sat on the bed and turned his attention to the television which was on some random reality show. He heard Sasuke sigh audibly.

"Whats wrong?" He leaned back against the head board pulling his legs onto the bed.

"I'm not a fan of reality shows..." Sasuke muttered looking blankly at the screen. "Take off your shoes." He added.

"Then why watch them?" He started undoing his laces.

"Theres nothing else."

"I bet there is!" Naruto said with a cheeky smile which made Sasuke quirk an eyebrow. He snatched the remote from the older teen and flipped through the channels till he came to cartoon network. "Hah! Chowder!" He plopped his head down on one of Sasuke's pillows.

"You still watch cartoons? And you watch Anime?"

"Uh huh." He said with a smile and glanced at the raven who was staring at him. Naruto blushed and looked away quickly. The rest of the show was spent in an awkward silence. A few chuckles from the show but thats all. When the credits started rolling Sasuke stood up off the bed.

"Em going to hop in the shower. Turn on the computer if you want." He said and walked out the room. The younger boy had to try hard not to imagine Sasuke in the shower. Getting up he moved over to the computer desk and pressed a random button bringing the computer out of sleeping mode. The desk top was bare, no additional programs other then what came with the computer, no games, no saved work...

"I wonder..." Naruto muttered to himself as he clicked "My Documents". "Here we go..." Naruto opened another folder named "Works" and inside were a bunch or word documents with different titles but one in particular caught Naruto's eye. It was labeled "Gospel of Zion". Naruto eyes widened as he double clicked it. After reading the first paragraph he was sure that this was the same story he had drawn for. Naruto's heart started pounding as he realized he was drawing and chatting with Sasuke and the raven didn't know it. He could use this to his advantage. He quickly closed the application and opened the Internet quickly going to a random Anime site. Just in time as Sasuke entered the room in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers and carrying Naruto's backpack. Naruto quickly averted his eyes from the site.

"H-how was your shower?" Naruto wanted to slap himself at the stupid question.

"It was, uh, good." Sasuke said not really sure how to answer that question. "You left your backpack down stairs. I'm sure you have homework." Sasuke threw Naruto's backpack on the bed.

"Oh, yeah thanks. I only have Physics homework today." He grabbed the orange bad and fished out a purple notebook and flipped it open. He looked down at the notes and the homework sheet that was put inside the notebook.

"You have two senior classes?" Sasuke asked in the middle of putting on a plain white T.

"Uh yeah...But I'm not very good at physics...its like French to me..." He frowned and looked up at Sasuke. "You think you could help me?" He asked eyes hopeful.

Sasuke seemed to mull it around in his head before he slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and sat down in a bed next to Naruto. He pulled the notebook from the younger boy and rested his back on his headboard and Naruto followed. "Physics is all simple math with really big numbers. You just have to remember formulas and simple equations. Now add this formula to this problem." He gave the notebook back to the blond.

"Oh! I see it now." He grabbed a pen and started scribbling. "Thanks Sasuke!" He grinned up at him.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto looked back up at the brunet after answering a few problems.

"Hm?" Sasuke acknowledged Naruto while flipping through channels before stopping at Scrubs.

"About the whole Pakkun thing. I'm kind of scared of dogs..."

"I can tell. Pakkun was only playing with you though. Hes always like that ever since Daichi-" He stopped himself.

"Huh? What about Daichi?" Naruto asked knowing he was treading dangerous waters.

"He was..." Sasuke stopped to pick his words carefully. "A close friend. Why are you afraid of dogs?" Sasuke changed the question.

"Uh, when I was little I had a little fox plushy and I was walking around in the park when suddenly I was attacked by a huge dog. It tried to Take Kyuubi from me." Sasuke's eye quirked at that name. It sounded familiar to him. "I wouldn't let him have it so it started mauling me and it gave me this scar." He hopped off the bed and tuned his back to Sasuke lifting up his shirt and lowering his pants a pit showing off a faint scar. "See?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said kind of far off, resisting his urge to touch the scar. "It must have hurt..."

"It did. That was a week after Iruka adopted me, he threw a fit when I came home all bloody." He chuckled. "So yeah...I have issues with big dogs...And I started freaking out when Pakkun started mauling me..."

"Well Pakkun wont do much but ruin your pants. He wont bite too hard."

"Its all the same to me!" He crossed his arms and nodded to himself before climbing back into the bed and continuing his homework.

It took twenty minutes later that Sasuke noticed that Naruto was no longer writing in the notebook. He glanced at the blond only to find that he had dozed off.

"Tsk, dobe. Its only 7 o' clock..." Sasuke sighed before laying the blond down on his bed instead of in an upright position, knowing first hand how uncomfortable that is.

Read and Review please


End file.
